Demon Kane Abusive Rampage
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: After Wrestle mania 33 Kane goes on an abusive rampage and no one is safe
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Bella awoke to a splitting spinning, near vomit inducing headache. She tried to move her limbs only to have them protest agonizingly.

What Happened Nikki thought. She opened her eyes, but it was as if she never had. She couldn't see anything, and all around her there was nothing but suffocating pitch.

Nikki- Oh God!

Nikki tested her limbs again, to no avail. It was then she realized why they had hurt so badly before to move; her wrist seems to be awkwardly tied behind her back. While legs were free, they seemed to be bent upward against her chest, and then held in place by…

I'm moving! Why? Why am I in a car...trunk! She thought as she tried to stay calm and not panic.

Lying on her side, her shoulder was almost completely numb. Worse, her mouth had been stuffed with some kind of bitter tasting cloth. Nikki worked her stiff jaw, managing to spit the nasty gag from her mouth. She screamed as the first threads of absolute terror took hold. Still screaming, she beat the trunk with her feet. The steady rollicking beneath her of a moving car never stopped. Nikki beat and screamed until she felt woozy again. Pausing to catch her breath she tried to clear the fog from her mind and remember how she had gotten to this state.

What time is? She wondered

The last thing she remembered was being pissed with Brie. She and Brie had gotten separated during Fan Axcess. That hadn't really been a big deal, lots of fan activities, so much to do, see, plus all that photo taking. She had expected to see Brie later, before WrestleMania. But Brie had not come back that night to the hotel room they shared. Early the morning of WrestleMania, Nikki woke to her sisters unslept in bed as well. In fact, Brie had not even shown up for her in-ring call time. Nikki had been a little worried, it wasn't like Brie (she was the RESPONSIBLE one, Nikki usually relied on her to keep them from both from being late.). She had not had time to worry fully however, production had come around to tell the Divas all their places in the Lumber Jill match, Nikki had just hurriedly made sick excuses for Brie. Production had not liked it, but what could they do? They had pulled Nikki from the match, not wanting fans to know she and her sister weren't both there. Nikki had argued with creative trying to still be in the match, but they shot her down and left the whole situation with threats to Nikki about her and Brie careers if they were ever without one another again at a show. Nikki, had stalked from the back office bristling, hating the way WWE thought of her and her sister as a unit as opposed to individuals. Furiously texting Brie all the things she was gonna do to her when she got her hands on her, she had a misstep, crashing into solid flesh.

"Oh Sor-"

The words shriveled and died in Nikki's throat as she had to crane her head back and then back again. Towering over her in all his sweaty seven foot colossalness, was Kane. Nikki had to work hard to control the shudder skimming across her spine. Of all the wrestlers on the WWE roster, Nikki liked Kane the least. There was something just wrong with the man, an offness that made it hard to accept him as a human being. Nikki couldn't really put her finger on it, it was not his size, girth or even his menacing countenance with the disfigured eye.

Nikki had more than once caught him staring at her or Brie or the both of them. Nikki usually liked men to stare; Momma Bella had always said if they didn't stare you weren't doing something right. But Kane's stare made Nikki feel unclean, as if she was a prostitute or had just freshly climbed out a sewer.

It was that stare he fixed down on her now.

Nikki bit her lip and tried to ease around the huge uncomfortable male, but he shifted his weight hemming Nikki in. Lowering his head slightly he leaned close to Nikki until they were nearly nose to nose, Nikki could even smell the slight musk of his sweat.

Nikki jerked back from the sentence practically growled at her. Kane was a total tool, obviously one mat bump to many. Not wanting to seem scared (she was a Bella after all), Nikki rolled her eyes and neck, and shoot back,

Nikki-Lay off those elbow drops big boy

She had stalked away from Kane in the opposite direction, still telling herself the shiver suddenly lifting the hair on her arms was from a chill she hadn't noticed.

The memory faded, leaving Nikki to her panic once more in the stuffy moving dark. Things got fuzzy after WrestleMania. She barely remembered the matches or even what she had done with her time after the encounter with Kane. All she could remember was heading back to the hotel, with dark thoughts about ripping Brie a new one for being so careless.

Did I make it back? She thought

Tears well in Nikki's eyes, she didn't remember. Everything was blank after WrestleMania, and here she was tied up in the back of a car trunk.

Nikki renewed her screaming and kicking in the trunk. If she couldn't get free, maybe the noise would draw someone attention. After beating herself against the trunk interior for what seemed like hours, she was soon hot, nauseous, and hoarse.

Nikki-Water _…_ she said gasping for air

Nikki slipped in and out of consciousness, fighting her thirst and terror. Tires squealed beneath her and the sounds changed. The smooth rollicking was replaced by rough bouncing and Nikki could hear pebbles beating against the undercarriage. The car began to slow as well.

Nikki tried to think through her haze, if the car stopped she needed to try and be ready. Her legs were free, she had to try escape. The car came to a stop, Nikki listened to her captor for what seemed like an agonizingly long time to exit the car. She listened for every creak, and for the door to slam.

She wiggle her limbs as best she could trying to restore some feeling in them. Heavy foot falls grinding gravel as they drew closer to where she lay. They abruptly stopped, as did Nikki's breath.

Kick and run…... Just Kick and run she thought

The trunk popped was like a gunshot spurring her on. She didn't even stop to think, just kicked out with both legs, and prayed they connected. She dimly registered the twilight, and cold evening air, but no matter she'd worry about elements later this was about self-preservation first. There was a grunt, and Nikki felt her ankles roughly yanked, jerking her bottom first from the trunk.

Her forehead wacked into the trunk lid with the force of being pull forward and out. Nikki cried out in pain and tried to remain conscious even as she was unceremoniously dumped on the gravel. Nikki didn't even try to see who her captor was; the strength of that pull was enough to let her know that anything that followed would not be pleasant. Nikki rolled quickly to her stomach and tried to scramble away, even though her tied wrists and with a pounding head it made it impossible to escape .

Nikki was jerked upright by the waist band of her jeans, Spun roughly Nikki was face to chest with Kane! Shocked only a little, and terrified beyond all reason, she open her mouth to scream. Before she could even make a sound the back of his right knuckles smashed into her cheek with a ear-splitting pop. Kane then slung Nikki over his shoulder like she was no more than a damp rag, and strolled off in to the woods.

Nikki woke up her head was pounding as well as the side of her face, she tried to move but realized her hand and legs had been retied. All of a sudden Nikki looked up to see Kane towering over her.

Nikki-Please let me go Kane she said whilst trying to hold back tears

Kane- No ! He shouted at her

Nikki-Please let me go now and I won't tell anyone what you did

Kane-You think I'm that stupid he asked

His arms reaching for her, and she tried to push him away, "And here I always thought Brie was the feisty one," he commented, shoving her to the bed and she couldn't the help the whimper that escaped as the back of her head connected with the headboard.

Kane-If you would just be a good little girl now I wouldn't have to hurt you," he said

Running his finger over the bruise that was forming on her jawline. She turned away, repulsed by the idea of what this man was thinking of doing to her. She wouldn't allow it. She refused to allow him to get that far.

Nikki-Go to hell! she cried

Trying to maneuver him off of her, the full weight of his body nearly crushing her waist as he continued to straddle her.

Kane-Maybe I will, but at least I'll get what I want before I go he whispered,

His voice now close to her ear and she tried not to let on to the fear that was bubbling up inside of her. She could sense him lowering himself on top of her, and she attempted to use her shoulder to get him, but he was too quick.

Kane-What did I tell you about not fighting back! he cried,

His voice filled with anger now instead of lust, she screamed as she felt his knee jam into her stomach, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to gasp for air.

Nikki-No, please, Please don't hurt me, she gasped,

Kane- Sorry But you have misbehaved now you have to be punished,

Continuing to fight him as he yanked her up by her shirt, ripping the shirt just with his sheer strength. With her legs free, she tried to kick at him, but that only seemed to make him angrier, She cried out as he forced her back down on the bed, this time face first, his legs still straddling her waist.

Kane-I told you we could have made this easy, but you chose to play hard. You want rough, you got it,

Almost instantly she felt something, a belt probably, connecting with her back. First once, then a second time, she stopped struggling after the third, praying for an end. By the fifth one she had stopped fighting, tears falling onto the pillow, harsh sobs going unheard.

He yanked her up by the rope tied on her wrist, a sharp pain shooting through her shoulder. She tried to focus on staying conscious, but even that was beginning to get too difficult.

She screamed as she felt him enter her body, tears of pain. She could feel him pounding and thrusting in and out of her, her insides screaming in pain, his monstrous hands roughly rubbing up and down her body and after what felt like hours of the torture, Nikki finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi-Not a chance, it's your turn to drive Jon

Jon-But I want to have a drink! I'll drive next time, Naomi moaned, carrying on with the play acting.

Jon laughed again as he pushed his way through a set of double doors and exited the building. The cold air hit him and took him by surprise as he said, "You said that last time."

Naomi followed him outside, pulling her case behind her. The cold also assaulted her and she zipped up her coat against it. It was easy to forget how cold it was outside when you were in an air conditioned arena all night.

"Why don't we just stay in the hotel? We can both have a drink and then we can crawl into one of those big comfy beds and..."

Jon cut her off, "I'm not staying in a hotel when we are less than an hour from home. I'll make you a deal: We'll both go eat an expensive dinner, I'll have a few drinks, you drive us home and then we can crawl into our own big comfy bed and do whatever it was you were about to say?"

Naomi decided that she didn't want to argue with that proposal. "I'll hold you to that."

They had made it most of the way across the parking lot towards where their car was parked. This was what happened when you were one of the last people to show up for Raw, you could only get a spot far away from the entrance. Naomi pushed the button on her keys to unlock the car and she saw the lights flash once in response. She saw that the windshield had iced over, it really was incredibly cold tonight. She walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. She tossed her case into it and then Jon did the same with his one. As she slammed the trunk shut she looked at the mist that was descending over the parking lot and making the few lights that were working give off a strange kind of glow. "It's going to snow tonight Jon, are you sure about that hotel room?"

Jon giggled, "You're going to tell me that you can't drive in snow now?" he opened the passenger door.

Naomi walked around to the driver's door and noticed that Jon hadn't got into the car. "Jon?"

Jon narrowed his eyes and he looked across the parking lot. "Naomi... what's that?"

Naomi looked in the direction that he was staring. "That's a car Jon. There's one here if you'd like to get into it."

Jon took a couple of steps forward and was still staring in the same direction. "Naomi, come here." Noting his tone and realising he was being serious Naomi walked around the car and looked in the direction that he was staring. "What is that?" he asked.

Naomi couldn't make it out either through the mist that was settling even more rapidly over the parking lot. There was something crumpled up in the gutter in the back corner of the parking lot. Naomi dismissed it, "It's just a bunch of trash."

Jon began to walk hesitantly in the direction of it. "I'm not sure."

"Come on," Naomi moaned. "It's freezing let's just get out of here."

Jon had gotten closer to whatever was lying on the ground and her voice now contained more urgency. "Naomi, come here!"

"

For god sake," Naomi mumbled as she wandered towards her husband. Only then did she look at him and she saw that his eyes were wide. "Tell me that's not a person," he breathed.

Naomi stared at the object again. "No of course it's..." Wait, maybe it was a person. It looked like it might be the right size. Worried now, Naomi jogged over towards the object and as she got closer she was able to make out a bare leg. It was a person! There was a person lying in the gutter. She could tell by the slender shape of the leg that it was a woman. As he got even closer her saw long brown dark hair draped over the floor in a mess and some of it was matted together. Finally approaching the woman she realised that she recognised the black top and jeans that was now torn away from her legs. She'd seen that outfit earlier, she knew who the woman was! "Nikki!" She yelled as she ran towards her.

Naomi hadn't realised that her husband was running after her until she heard him, "Oh my God!" Naomi bent down over Nikki and she realised that what was matting her hair together was blood. It was everywhere, all over her forehead and down one side of her face. "Is she dead?" Jon asked frantically.

She checked Nikki's wrist for a pulse and for a second she thought that she was dead as she was cold to the touch and she didn't find a pulse. She checked a second time and managed to find a very faint pulse.

She put the back of her hand just under her nose felt the faintest of breaths against it. "Get an ambulance Jon, now! She's alive but I don't know how long for. There's hardly a pulse and look at all this blood."

Naomi felt herself shaking as she looked at Nikki. She had never seen anything even close to this in her life before. Only then did she take in the torn jeans and top that had been ripped away from her arms and legs. She saw that there were marks on the insides of her legs. "Oh my god," she groaned in disgust as she averted his eyes.

Behind her she heard her husband on the phone telling them to get an ambulance there now. Naomi feared that they would be too late. She hadn't touched Nikki or tried to move her in any way but she could tell that whoever had done this had cracked her skull with something and left her for dead, as well as the obvious. She took her coat off and covered Nikki's lower body up, it shouldn't be exposed to the world like that.

Naomi was no medic and she didn't have any real knowledge of first aid but she did know that Nikki had lost way too much blood and she was way too cold. She wasn't sure if she should move her, so she decided not to.

Jon was done on the phone and she handed her coat to Naomi. "Cover her up, try to keep her warm."

Naomi covered Nikki with the coat and said, "Go fetch Brie,Bryan and John."

Jon ran away towards the arena entrance and Naomi was unsure what to do next. Where was the fucking ambulance? She knew there was not going to be a response but she had seen people talk to unconscious people on the TV so she assumed they did it for a reason. "Help is on its way Nicole, just hang on, please!"

"Where the fuck are you?" Naomi yelled at the paramedics in the ambulance who obviously could not hear her as they were not there. She realised that she had not checked on Nikki's injuries, not that she would have the first idea what she was looking at when she did. Gently she tried to part her hair and see where all of the blood was coming from. Her hair was sticky and matted together and she thought maybe she would actually do more damage by pulling at it so he just knelt there next to her and told her, "Not long now Nikki."

Jon Uso ran and crashed through the double doors back into the arena building and sprinted along the hallway, his pounding footsteps echoing in the empty space. Where the hell was everyone? How could this place be fucking deserted? Eventually he saw someone, some random crew member, he had no idea who he was but he ran up to him. "Vince's office... Where is it?" he managed to asked between laboured breaths.

"You tell me?" He shrugged unhelpfully.

"Damn it!" he ran off searching for someone else to ask. Seeing nobody around she yelled, "Help me somebody!"

Eventually he reached the locker rooms. He had not realised that Naomi and himself had been nearly the last to leave as they had been so busy with their conversation and laughter. He also had not taken any notice of the fact that the parking lot had been nearly empty. Who pays attention to things like that when they are talking about getting drunk and having sex with their Wife?

Without considering it he crashed into the Women's locker room. he saw that Sasha, Nattie, Bayley and Alexa were in there standing around talking. Clearly they had no reason to hurry back to their hotel rooms. "Does Naomi know you're doing this?" Bayley asked jokingly. "I mean, four of us at once?"

Ignoring her stupidity Jon pleaded, "I need to find Brie and John"

"Jon?" Nattie asked, narrowing his eyes in concern. "What's going on?"

Bayley obviously felt guilty about her previous joke as she took in his frantic demeanour. "Are you okay? I didn't mean..."

Jon was getting nowhere with these questions so he screamed as loudly as he could, " Brie and John where are they!"

Nattie quickly led him out of the locker room and Alexa turned to Sasha. "What was that about?"

"Search me." Sasha shrugged.

Nattie jogged along the hallway with Jon running behind her. She did not know what had happened but she sure could sense that this was not a time to fuck around with questions. The shock on Jon's face made that perfectly clear. Eventually she pointed at a door. "There."

Jon crashed straight through the door with hesitating. "What the hell?" Brie demanded loudly.

"You've got to come..." Jon gasped. Then as the image of Nikki came back to him and he thought about what some sick bastard had done to her. he could not help it, he was violently sick all over the floor. he wretched four times and his sick covered a large area of the carpet.

"That's Disgusting Jon!" Brie raged.

Jon wiped the remains of the sick from his mouth and nose on his sleeve and gasped, "Just come! Where's John?"

"Come where Jon? What's going on?" Brie demanded, already forgetting about Jon being sick

"Where's John?" Jon asked.

"He's looking for Nikki. Tell me what's going on Jon." She was standing in front of him now having carefully stepped over the mess on the floor.

Words failed Jon as she realised that he couldn't tell Brie what had happened to her twin, so he turned and ran. Brie hurried after him, demanding, "Where are you going?" Getting no reply Brie continued to run after him, apparently she would have to find out for herself what the hell this was all about. She struggled to keep up with him as he sprinted along the hallway, at least until he rounded a corner and ran straight into John Cena, Nikki's boyfriend. The impact of their collision staggered him and knocked Jon clean off his feet.

Before John could help him up he saw Brie come around the corner also. "I can't find her Brie," he told the other twin

Jon managed to point, his hand shaking. "The parking lot."

John and Brie looked at each other for half a second and then both turned and ran towards the exit as John sat on the cold concrete floor trying to get his breath.

Finally Naomi heard the sound of a siren in the distance. It seemed like it had been an hour since Jon had made the call but in fact it had been just over five minutes. She checked Nikki's pulse again and found that it was possibly even weaker than before. As the siren slowly got louder she yelled, "Come on for god sake!"

After another thirty seconds she heard the siren begin to echo off the building behind her and out of the mist the ambulance finally appeared. It turned into the opposite end of the parking lot and Naomi jumped up and waved frantically. "Hey! Over here!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

The ambulance screeched to a stop a few yards away and the siren was turned off but the lights carried on flashing, illuminating the scene around the ambulance much better than the almost useless lights of the parking lot had been. Two male paramedics jumped out and raced in his direction. One asked, "You know the victim?"

The victim? She has a name you Know, Naomi thought. "Her name is Nikki."

The other paramedic was already leaning over Nikki. "We've got head injuries," he told his partner. "Major blood loss. Nikki can you hear me?" He was checking her pulse and apparently struggling to find it.

The other paramedic had fetched a stretcher from the back of the ambulance and was lowering it to make it easier for them to put Nikki onto it. "You know her blood type?" He asked Naomi.

"No." she said "We need o-neg then. Let's hope we have enough." This had been directed at his fellow paramedic.

"We've got to move her or we lose her," the other paramedic replied. "I barely have a pulse."

Naomi was surprised at how they picked Nikki up and put her on the stretcher. She had expected them to be very gentle with her but no, this was pure urgency. One paramedic was checking for a pulse again. "No pulse! Start CPR."

Naomi was shocked as the other paramedic jumped on top of Nikki, straddling her stomach, and began pumping her chest with his hands. The other paramedic placed an oxygen mask over Nikki's face and turned to Naomi, "I need you to squeeze this for me. Just how I'm doing it."

Naomi watched the rhythm that she was required to copy and began squeezing the bag attached to oxygen mask as she'd been told. The paramedic who had shown him how to do it had ran around to the end of the stretcher and began pushing it. Naomi walked alongside the stretcher almost in autopilot as it was pushed towards the back of the ambulance. She climbed in as the stretcher was slid inside and tried to concentrate on doing her job instead of the fact that she was standing next to Nikki Bella who was essentially dead.

She was shoved aside by one of the paramedics. "Step back miss, I've got this now." As this happened the other paramedic climbed off of Nikki.

Next Naomi heard a high pitched whining sound and then. "Charging... clear!" Things were happening so quickly that it all seemed to be a bit of a blur. Was she going into shock herself? She watched as the paramedic who had been doing Nikki's breathing for her raised both his hands away from her and the other used chest paddles to shock Nikki, attempting to restart her heart.

"Come on Nikki!" Naomi pleaded.

John sprinted outside into the parking lot, leaving Brie trailing far behind. It had taken Jon so long to find them and get his message across that the ambulance was already there. John could not actually see it as he exited the building but he could see the flashing lights dancing over the cars and reflecting from the surface of the parking lot. He ran in the direction the lights were coming from, trying to image how his Girlfriend had gotten herself run down in the parking lot. He assumed that was what had happened, what else could it be? Had Jon Uso backed his car over his Girlfriend?"

As John got to the point where he could see into the ambulance his legs nearly collapsed from under him. The paramedics were shocking whoever was on the stretcher. That meant they were trying to restart their heart. He found himself praying that it wasn't Nikki although he already knew that it was. He ran over to the ambulance just as Naomi stepped out of the back of it, looking dazed. "What the hell did you do?" John screamed at him.

Naomi held his hands up defensively. "We found her. Someone's attacked her."

John's mouth dropped open, "Attacked?"

He looked into the ambulance and heard, "I've got a rhythm but it's weak. We need to move."

The other paramedic jumped out to run around to the driver's seat. "You family?" He asked.

"She's my Girlfriend."

"Get in." The paramedic ordered. John did so and the door slammed behind him. A few seconds later he heard the siren turn on and the ambulance tore away so fast that John was afraid that the guy who was driving would crash it.

As the ambulance screamed away Brie finally arrived on the scene, panting as she was out of breath. Naomi was still standing where John had left her. "She's alive Brie, they got her back."

"Got her back? What the fuck did you do?" The other twin yelled.

The same question as John had asked earlier got the same response. "We found her. Someone's attacked her."

Brie turned and yelled, "Get my car!"

Jon came jogging over, having regained his breath. "Ride with us Brie. Naomi, let's go." They all raced over to Naomi's car which was still standing with the front passenger's door open as Jon had left it. With a screech from the tires Naomi headed off in the same direction that the ambulance had gone in a minute or so earlier.


End file.
